


Die Young

by OiYaoiPrincess



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Time Skips, Violence, Young Love, pretty vanilla in the beginning cuz their kids, smut isn't till later, very long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiYaoiPrincess/pseuds/OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: A story about two young boys who have an unnatural obsession with murder. As they grow together and become men they realize after years and years of being around each other that there was love between them after all.“Do you mind joining me in a game of Go Fish?”“Go Fish?”“Hmm, you never played before?”“No, what is it?”Hisoka chuckled, his eyes were gleaming with mischief and humor as he gazed into the dead eyes above him, “Why don’t I show you.”
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been going CRAZY at the fact that I couldn't come up with an idea for a HisoIllu story but here we finally are. I have a KuroKura story btw if anyone wants to read that. 
> 
> I've been watching HxH again and my love for Hisoka and Illumi has intensified and lead me here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this story Illumi is 12 while Hisoka is 16. I did the math a bit to figure out the rest of siblings ages here -> Milluki: 7, Killua: 2, and Alluka and Kalluto haven’t been born yet. This story will have a timeskip but I just don’t know when so I’m going to have fun writing them young first then slowly make our way to teens (for Illumi) then adults.

Illumi was allowed outside for the first time in months since his punishment. Being in the torture chamber for 3 months was physically straining, not so much mentally. His father tried to break him but failed terribly. Illumi faked desperation to be released so his father would feel sorry for him. He only did so because it seemed he wouldn’t be released until he admitted defeat to the man. He also assumes the man let him go because his _very_ pregnant mother was throwing a fit about it. Any more stress and she probably would have miscarried.

But whatever, that’s over now. He was just glad to be outside and enjoy the fresh air again. He squinted his eyes a bit as he stared up into the trees, it’s been so long since he’s seen sunlight that it hurt like hell to even gaze through the shade.

He was locked up because he disobeyed orders and killed more than just the target. He couldn’t help himself when the bloodlust reigned over him and took control of his body. Illumi scoffed as he thought back to the mission. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, the mission was completed either way, but his father kept going on and on about how you _must_ follow orders.

Illumi was currently walking downhill to exit the estate. He was tired of being inside with his lunatic of a mother and overbearing father. Any more of hearing them yell and scream at him and he was going to lose his mind.

Illumi really didn’t have any places he liked to go to. He mostly stayed at home looking over his younger siblings or carrying out missions he was assigned to. The last time he left home to do anything other than those two were to participate in the Heavens Arena. Once he made it to the 200s he left immediately, fulfilling his father’s wishes.

As he exited the Testing Gates, pushing three of the doors open he saw the usual tourists there snapping pictures and gawking in awe. He ignored them not wanting any interaction between himself and them to happen, but unluckily for him some wannabe thugs approached him.

“Oi kid!” one of them yelled getting in his face.

Illumi grimaced when the man’s horrid breath attacked his nostrils. He coughed a bit trying to get the stench from reaching his lungs, “What?”

“You’re a Zoldyck right?”

Illumi took a step back with a nod, “Yeah.”

“Well that was easier than I thought.” Another said from the group of 4, “And to think we had to enter the place. We’re gonna be so rich once we take him to the mafia.”

Illumi raised an eyebrow, so the mafia still wanted his family heads. He could almost laugh at their terrible attempts of trying to capture one of them. Sending a bunch of weak goons for the Zoldycks? Talk about not putting in any effort.

“What should we do boss? Kill him first or bring him alive?” Number 3 of the bunch asked.

Number 4 rubbed his chin with uncertainty, “I thought the mafia said they wanted them alive.”

“Does it matter?” Number 2, this time.

“Uh, yeah! If we bring the kid back dead then we get no reward. I don’t know about you guys but I want my money.”

Illumi felt his eye twitch at the conversation happening before him. How dare they insult him right in front of his face! Did they really think they could capture a Zoldyck just like that?

Illumi was now fed up. He reached for his back pocket and grabbed exactly 4 needles and nestled them perfectly between each of his fingers. As he slowly pulled his hand from behind and got ready to aim the four needles into each of the men heads the sound of something moving swiftly through the air stopped him.

The four men that stood before him sputtered blood from their mouths and shook as if they were having seizures before hitting the ground with loud thuds. Protruding from each of their backs were cards: a king, a queen, an ace, and a jack. They were lodged deeply within their backs leaking blood profusely from the wounds. The tourists who were nearby howled in fear as they ran back to the tour bus and rushed back down the mountain.

Illumi looked up to see who annihilated the perpetrators and was shocked to find a teen, probably only a few years older than him sitting cross-legged on the ground shuffling a stack of cards with a wicked closed mouth smile on his face. He was expecting someone like his grandfather to have taken the men out since the man had left earlier and was coming back, but this was a pleasant surprise.

He's never met anyone of or near his age. Illumi has always been surrounded by his family or their butlers. This was the equivalent of having a surprise birthday party—that’s if his crazy family would ever do such a thing.

“Sorry, they were annoying me.” the boy said when he noticed Illumi’s silence.

Illumi observed him for a moment. The boy had stark red hair that was splaying all over his face almost covering his eyes completely. He wore a light pink cropped top with the suit symbols of a heart and diamond in black on the front. Underneath was a plain white top tucked into some pink joggers accompanied with black heeled shoes. His style was something Illumi never saw before. Contrary to the boy Illumi always wore dark colors because as an assassin your whole purpose is to not be noticed.

“Ah,” he finally said being at a complete lost for words.

The red-headed boy continued to shuffle his cards as he stared at Illumi like it was the most amusing thing ever. He tilted his head at the other, “Why is everyone so obsessed with the Zoldycks? Are you celebrities?”

“Assassins.” Illumi corrected.

“Oh?~” the red-head looked intrigued now. He got up from his spot on the ground, dusting off his clothes, and walked toward Illumi.

Illumi got his needles ready again just in case. He didn’t know who this mysterious boy was but if he took down those guys without any trouble then he needed to keep an eye out for him.

“I’m Hisoka.” The other introduced himself, extending a hand out for Illumi to shake.

Illumi eyed Hisoka’s hand with caution scoping it out for any tricks. Was this a setup for an attack?

Hisoka noticed Illumi’s hesitance so he pulled his hand away with a small smile, “What’s your name?”

“Illumi.”

“Cute♥”

“What?!”

Hisoka didn’t say anything as he walked away from the blushing boy and back to his spot on the ground. He went back to shuffling his cards in a fast and smooth manner not slipping up in the slightest.

“Do you mind joining me in a game of Go Fish?”

“Go Fish?”

“Hmm, you never played before?”

“No, what is it?”

Hisoka chuckled, his eyes were gleaming with mischief and humor as he gazed into the dead eyes above him, “Why don’t I show you.”

Illumi’s instincts were telling him no and to be cautious but he was still starstruck that there was another kid around here that was his age. A part of him wanted to get to know this peculiar boy but he knew if his father found out it meant back in the chamber. After debating with himself for a few seconds he shook his head, “I’ll pass.”

Hisoka pouted, “Aw that’s no fun.”

Illumi didn’t have a response so he stayed silent as he watched Hisoka continue to shuffle the cards. Hisoka noticed the other’s staring so he flicked his hand in an intricate fashion making the card in his right disappear. Illumi gasped softly at the trick.

Hisoka beckoned Illumi over with a finger. Illumi surprisingly found himself walking toward the other and sat when Hisoka directed him too. When he was seated Hisoka reached behind his ear pulling the once disappeared card back into view. Illumi’s face lit up in astonishment at yet another trick. Hisoka chuckled at the facial expression Illumi was sporting with a shake of his head, “First time seeing card tricks?”

Illumi nodded still lost for words. His mind was still trying to understand how Hisoka did his trick. He’s never been exposed to things of that nature so the surprise and amazement he’s experiencing is new. It takes a lot to get Illumi excited or even close to showing a bit of emotion. He’s always been told that he emulates the traits of a robot.

“Well let me show you some real magic.”

Hisoka got up and walked over to the dead bodies that were still lifelessly lying on the ground. Illumi was watching him intently, this time wanting to catch the trick in action. Hisoka twirled his right hand before pointing at the bodies then _poof_ little pink flowers that start to materialize above the bodies. As the flowers slowly vanish in the air so did the bodies as well. Illumi is shocked as he watched the bodies become a cloud of dust and then nothing but a pool of blood.

“H-how did you—”

Hisoka interrupts him with a clap of his hands, “A magician never tells his secret little one.”

“ _Little_?” Illumi parroted the words in an offended fashion, “You can’t be that older than me.”

“Or am I?” Hisoka fired back with a smirk.

Illumi found himself quiet now observing Hisoka once again. If he had to guess Hisoka looked maybe 14 or 15. He didn’t look all that older to be honest.

“How old are you Illumi-kun?”

“It’s just Illumi,” he corrected not being fond of the familiarity Hisoka was presenting, “and I’m 12.”

Hisoka whistled while he nodded his head, “You’re quite young I guess, I’m 16.”

 _Well I wasn’t **too** off, _Illumi thought.

Hisoka came back over to sit in front in Illumi, “So tell me little Illu, how exactly do you assassins carry out your work.”

“Illumi,” he corrected once again, “and I cannot disclose that information.”

“Mmm, makes sense I guess, but what I don’t understand is that everyone knows where you live. Isn’t that kind of dangerous?”

“We have plenty of security to handle that.”

Hisoka shrugged, “I don’t know, it looked like it was _me_ who took down those guys.”

Illumi almost laughed at that. If only Hisoka knew about Mike who lived right behind the door. None of the so-called thugs or goons could take on Mike. They were dog food before they knew it. Nothing but a waste of life.

“Were you up here touring too?” Illumi asked after a while.

“I guess you can say that. I kept hearing talk about the Zoldyck family and curiosity got the best of me.” Hisoka gave Illumi a once-over, “You look pretty plain to me though.”

A normal person probably would have been offended by that comment but Illumi took it as a compliment. He was glad he didn’t stick out and with that he will remain plain.

“What do your family do Hisoka?”

There was a tense silence followed by that question. Illumi was searching Hisoka’s eyes for some sort of an answer but all he got back was the same close mouth smile from before and small slits staring right back at him. They sat like that for a moment staring intensely into each other’s eyes, almost like they were trying to psych each other up to see who would look away first. When Hisoka noticed Illumi not budging he resolved. The boy brought his fingers up to his lips and mimicked zipping them close, putting the key in the lock, and throwing it away.

“Private as well?”

“Indeed.”

Illumi didn’t like how he shared information about his family and Hisoka didn’t but he can’t find himself to be too upset. Anyone can find information on the Zoldycks if they searched a little.

“Do you have any plans tonight?”

The question threw Illumi off a bit but the assassin regained his composure, “No.”

“Then why don’t you come to the circus tonight? I’ll be performing in the middle and closing the show out. It’s going to be a real _knockout_.”

Going to the circus didn’t really strike Illumi as anything interesting. If he had to choose between going to the circus or a mission he would pick the latter. Clowns, balloon animals, and silly tricks weren’t something he saw occupying his time.

“What do you say Illu-chan?” Hisoka asked dropping his voice down a couple of octaves. He even went as far as to caress Illumi’s face, stroking the younger's boy cheek in a soft manner.

Illumi had a fierce blush run down his cheek and neck at the action. He smacked Hisoka’s hand away then jumped back from his spot on the ground to the Testing Gates. His heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. Not only was he flustered from the honorifics but how comfortably Hisoka touched him. They didn’t even know each other and Hisoka was acting as if they did. 

Hisoka chuckled to himself as he got up as well, “It starts at 8 tonight. Don’t be late Illumi,” Hisoka gave him a dark look, “I’ll be expecting you.” With that, the teen boy walked away with a wave trekking down the mountain with a languid pace.

When he was out of view Illumi finally felt like he could breathe again. He’s never been one to become flustered like this before. Illumi has prided himself on keeping his emotions and feelings locked away from not only the public eye but his family as well. Was that another trick Hisoka just performed on him? Illumi checked over his body for anything out of place. Hisoka must have did _something_ to him for these strange emotions to start forming within him.

Illumi felt this was enough time outside and headed back in the estate. He needed some time to think.

When dinner time came around Illumi told his father he would not be attending and will be leaving for the night. This brought about numerous amounts of questions from Silva but when his own father told him to let the boy out he conceded.

Illumi didn’t know why he was going to the circus but it was just something in Hisoka’s eyes that were dragging him out the house. He figured it couldn’t be _that_ bad. Hisoka did surprise him a bit earlier today so the performance at the circus couldn’t be far from amazing.

It took him 30 minutes to get to the venue. It was packed with people all over trying to get inside. The fee for entering was a hefty 100 jenny. They must be pretty damn good to charge that much for a couple of animals jumping through hoops and clowns doing wacky things. Illumi entered the line nonetheless, paid his fee, and found a seat. Although he wasn’t that interested in this he sat where he could see.

Once the tent was filled to its maximum capacity the lights went out and the show started. Illumi was oddly intrigued throughout the show. Some of the tricks weren’t anything to fawn over but others left him gripping the edge of his seat. When Hisoka made his appearance during the middle he left Illumi in a state of astonishment. As he moved across the stage he kept his movements smooth and quick while he performed his tricks to the audience. Hisoka succeeded in deceiving everyone leaving them in disarray. Hisoka’s act ended and then came the other performers.

The show was coming to an end and just as Hisoka said he was closing out the show. He was back out on the stage but this time he had a small earpiece in his ear.

“Are we having a good time tonight?♥” he spoke, his voice now coming out of the speakers.

The crowd roared with cheers so loud Illumi had to cover his ears from the impact.

“I’m glad to hear that. For my final act, I will be performing a simple card trick.” The crowd made noises of confusion to which Hisoka held a hand up to hush them, “Pay attention very closely because this simple card trick will leave gasping for air.”

Hisoka pulled his signature deck of cards from behind his ear shocking the audience as to where they appeared from. He shuffled them, his eyes closed and smirk on his lips.

“I want you all to think of a number in your head from 1 to 13. When you have this number picture it in your head.” Hisoka waited a few seconds before continuing, “Now add 4 and double it when you get the result after subtract 6 and divide by 2.” Illumi looked around in disbelief as he watched people actually participate in the trick. “Finally, I want you to subtract the original number you thought of in your head." Hisoka was grinning smugly as he waited for everyone to get their answers, "So what do we have?”

Illumi was shocked to hear all the same results from everyone. All of these people could not have seriously got the same answer.

“I know your answer.”

_There’s no way!_

Hisoka shuffled his cards once more then pulled one off the top, “Your answer is 1.”

The crowd went absolute berserk. The screams and yells were so unbearable that Illumi had no choice but to cover his ears. They screamed and screamed for what sounded like minutes but was only 15 seconds. Then with the speed of a cheetah, Illumi felt bloodlust fill the tent to the top consuming everyone in it. He looked around for who may be exuding such evil desires and his eyes led straight to Hisoka.

Hisoka caught his eyes and winked.

“Now sleep.”

Silence.

The screaming stopped abruptly. The only sound heard was that of the lifeless bodies collapsing where they stood. Illumi gasped when the man behind him fell over him. He pushed the body off of him with disgust but when he saw the man’s eyes the alarms in his head telling him to run started to go off like crazy. The man was dead. He was sure of it. Illumi’s seen that dead look too many times before to mistake it.

“Surprise♥”

Illumi swung his needles to his right where Hisoka stood. The magician dodged the needles with quickness and even countered one with a card, “Aw don’t be like that little Illu.”

He had to get out of here! Illumi dashed down the bleachers, jumping over the numerous dead bodies and for the exit. He ran as fast as his feet could take him as he sprinted through the crowds of people outside even going as far as to push them out of his way. Illumi didn’t stop until he was nowhere near the circus. When he believed himself to be safe he stopped running in some field and collapsed on the ground for a breather. Illumi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone dialing his father’s number.

“Enjoying your night?” the man asked once the line connected.

As much as Illumi wanted to respond in a sarcastic manner he refrained, “I need to be brought home.”

“Why, what happened?”

Illumi hung up not wanting to explain to his father about anything instead he called the butler’s office, “Gotoh I need a ride. Yes. Yes. Alright, I’ll be waiting here.”

He sighed enjoying the easy breeze that brushed against his hot skin. That was one hell of a show. He’s only known Hisoka for half a day and the boy is already on his list of people he should kill. Hisoka was a threat, a big dangerous one. Illumi wanted to spare the other’s life since he was young like him but on second thought he’s going to have to make some changes.

Next time he sees Hisoka he’s a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! i have a lot i want to go into this story but i have to remember to keep my thoughts organized.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> illumi be like: kil, you cannot have friends whatsoever or i'll kill u  
> also illumi: *every scene of him has hisoka by his side*  
> also also illumi: he's not a friend he's my husband, we have a prenup that allows me to take all his shit if i kill him
> 
> but srsly tho illumi was toxic af lol he really want to take alluka for himself like dude get a life and go live with hisoka

“Illumi-sama, your father would like to speak with you.”

Illumi, who was peacefully in his room cleaning and shining his needles, looked up at one of the butlers in confusion. What could his father possibly want? The man couldn’t be thinking of assigning him a mission so soon after releasing him from the dungeon. He shrugged and quickly put his desired weapons down and headed out the door before his father became impatient.

When he entered the dimly lit room his father was seated in his usual spot. There was a guard dog on either side looking as intimidating as any other day. Silva beckoned his son over to sit beside him on the sofa. Illumi did just that and waited to spoken to.

“I heard about what happened at that circus last night.”

Illumi felt every bone in his body stiffen up. He hadn’t thought this was what his father was going to bring up. The question was why? His father didn’t care about useless lives being wasted. Was he perhaps worried about him? Illumi cursed himself for thinking such a thing. Of course his father wasn’t worried. What did he have to worry about Illumi for? He came home safe last night so what was this about.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Illumi raised an eyebrow. Why didn’t he tell his father about what happened? He always reports back to his father whenever something strange or dangerous comes up. He didn’t do this to protect Hisoka did he? Illumi cursed himself for thinking such a thing. He didn’t know Hisoka well to protect him let alone vouch for him. The only people he would ever protect were his family and Hisoka was far from that. Yes, he found the other interesting but after that stunt he pulled last night all Illumi wants is him dead.

“I didn’t think it necessary. I made it back alive without a scratch.” He lied cringing the entire time he uttered the words from his mouth.

His father stared him down for what felt like hours. Those glaring steel blue eyes were piercing through his entire being. Illumi knew he was a terrible liar so he doesn’t know why he even attempted at the act. Everyone in his family to the butlers could read right through his lies. He’s known for being brutally honest and blunt all the time so a lie can be spotted a mile away.

Silva nodded his head with a grunt uplifting the silence, “Very well. You can return back to your room.”

Illumi was simply shocked. There was no way his father believed that. Illumi wanted to question the man as to why he didn’t reprimand him for lying but thought against it. It was better if he wasn’t forced back into the torture chamber. Plus, you never question Silva, ever.

Illumi got up without another word and left the room. When he was outside the door he released a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding in. His skin was hot, too hot actually. That was way too intense. He needs to get some fresh air so he can clear his mind. Illumi stepped away from the door and headed out of the mansion.

The walk brought his nerves ease. Lying to his father always left him a nervous wreck. If its one thing his father hates its being lied to. He wants the truth and the best out of his truth. Anything less results in punishment. Illumi has been example to that on multiple different occasions. Disobedience will get you no where within the Zoldyck family.

As Illumi got closer to the gate separating him from his home and the outside a certain magician passed his thoughts. Why on earth was he thinking of Hisoka now? Maybe this was his body alerting him the other was outside the gate right now. Illumi didn’t have his needles with him to fight but he was still very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. If push came to shove he would have to murder the magician with his bare hands which he had no problem doing.

Illumi pushed open the gates when he neared them. There wasn’t a soul to be found as he surveyed the area. There were no tour buses, no bandits, and no Hisoka. Illumi found himself breathing a sigh of relief that he didn’t find Hisoka anywhere on the land. He had nothing to be afraid of. If anything Hisoka should be scared of him. Illumi is a trained assassin who’s undergone harsh training to get where he is now. No one is a match for him.

“Yoohoo♥~”

Illumi looked up to find Hisoka crouched sideways against the Testing Gates with a smirk on his lips and mischievous look in his eyes. Illumi dashed away from the door and the middle of the field for a better view of the boy. All that was running through Illumi’s head was how the other got up there and how the hell is he still there. Was there something on the bottom of his shoes that were keeping him glued to the gates? Or was this another magic trick that Illumi just couldn’t see.

“Why the scared look Illu-chan? Think I’m gonna put you to sleep forever?”

The name shot a bolt of anger through Illumi. Hisoka was one aggravating fellow and Illumi couldn’t wait to wipe that attitude from the other forever. He swore to himself that the next time he saw Hisoka that he was a dead man. Now is his chance. He may not have his needles but he won’t let that deter him. He would just have to be careful of the other’s cards and he was fine.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow at the readying stance Illumi was taking. He chuckled to himself when he realized what was going on. Hisoka flicked his index finger releasing his Bungee Gum then fell to the ground on both feet.

“I take it you want to fight hmm?”

“I’m glad you’re good at reading atmospheres.”

“Well it’s not that hard to tell if someone wants to kill you or not.” Hisoka shrugged as he reached behind himself pulling a few cards back around into view, “But whatever I’ll entertain you at least.”

Illumi gritted his teeth, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re not strong enough to kill me. Yes, you are strong I can clearly see that, but you are no match for me.”

“Oh is that so..” Illumi muttered to himself. Well he guessed he would just have to prove Hisoka wrong by throwing him into his grave. If it was one thing Illumi loved it was to prove others wrong.

Illumi sprinted forward at full speed catching Hisoka off-guard for a split second before the he struck a leg out ready strike Illumi down with his foot. Illumi avoided the kick and swooped down in a duck hands reaching out as he did to grab Hisoka’s other leg. He placed a crushing hold onto it and pulled hard to fling Hisoka off the ground.

Hisoka chuckled now that he was airborne but was keeping his cool, nevertheless. He reached behind him pulling cards from thin air and swung them down at the ducking Illumi. The raven only had a few seconds to spare to avoid the cards so he let go of Hisoka and dashed back. Hisoka was back on his feet and sprinting forward at Illumi once he caught his bearings. The two met in the middle of the dirt with fists colliding. The impact was so strong that a gust of wind blew through their shirts and hair. Hisoka moved fast jabbing Illumi in the stomach with his fist with enough force to send him flying.

Illumi skidded across the dirt resulting in debris to fly everywhere around him. He flinched when some of the particles got into his eyes but readied himself quickly when he saw Hisoka running straight back toward him. Illumi let him get close enough so he could catch him with his razor-sharp nails. They slashed through the magician’s shirt leaving blood stained scratches on his arms. Seeing that he caught Hisoka by surprise he delivered a sharp blow to Hisoka’s torso with his leg. Hisoka grunted from the pain but repaid Illumi quickly with a similar blow to the temple.

Illumi was dazed from the hit. That was no regular kick Illumi just received. He’s not sure if Hisoka added a little bit more strength to it but what he does know for sure is that his vision is becoming blurry with blood and he can barely stand.

But he had to keep fighting. He was going to kill Hisoka if it was the last thing he did. Forcing his eyes to focus on the three Hisokas standing before him he readied his hands and sharpened his nails and in one with big swipe swung forward to slash at the magician. Hisoka dodged the sluggish attack easily and instead smacked Illumi at the back of his head sending him down with a thud. Hisoka sighed as he stared down at Illumi almost lifeless body.

“Maybe I went too far..” he mumbled to himself.

Hisoka bent down and grabbed Illumi off the ground and onto his shoulders. He might as well patch the boy up as an apology for his lost of self-control. He couldn’t help himself when he got too excited from a fight.

As he walked away from the Zoldyck estate with Illumi on his shoulder there sat in the little office on the right was one of the butlers who was watching the entire fight intensely.

“Ya’ know I’m really getting tired of cleaning up after your messes Hisoka.” Machi complained for the 100th time as she stitched together Illumi’s forehead that was once a gash, “I mean seriously, if you don’t want your “fruit” to get hurt then don’t fight them like you want to kill em’.”

Hisoka ignored the girl as she continued her work on Illumi as he slept. He instead busied himself with playing around with the objects in his room with his bungee gum. He was currently seated at his desk legs kicked up on top of it as he tossed things here and there or rearranging some things he’s always wanted to move but never had the time to get around to. When he heard Machi finishing up on Illumi he finally turned around.

“Thanks for your help Mach-chan. Now heal up my arms, they’re _really_ sore.” He pouted his lips trying to look sad but only earned a look of disgust from Machi instead.

“Just throw some band-aids over it, you should be fine. Now pay up.”

“Aw, always so cruel to me.” Hisoka sighed then reached into his dresser where he kept his wallet and pulled out the sufficient funds and passed them onto Machi. She counted it all making sure that it was the correct amount.

“It’s all there.”

“Shh, I’m inspecting.”

Hisoka playfully rolled his eyes but said nothing else as he watched the girl count every single dollar and coin. When she was done she nodded her head with a hum, “Next time you pull some like this I’m doubling your pay.”

“Fine by me. Just means I can fight even more.”

Machi shook her head with disapproval, “You really need to find a new hobby Hisoka. Isn’t the circus enough?”

“It’s my passion don’t get me wrong but I like my life with a lot more excitement.”

“And fighting strong opponents is how you’re gonna find that excitement huh?”

“Yup.” The magician answered in a cheerful tone.

Machi could do nothing but stare at Hisoka with wandering thoughts. From the first day she met Hisoka she always knew he was a mystery. A mystery that she was dying to figure out about. There wasn’t much known about the magician except for the fact that he loved danger and card tricks and let Machi not forget about how much he loves to talk about his Bungee Gum technique.

“Well try not to die.” She said as she was about to walk out the door but a sudden blush came over her and she quickly turned back around, “But only because I want your money! Not that I care about you or anything.”

Hisoka’s eyes were twinkling with mischief when he brought them over to Machi, “Aw~ that’s actually kind of hurtful of you to say Machi-kun. How will I ever live on knowing you only like me for my money.”

Machi’s blush was getting worse by the second and Hisoka wasn’t making any better, “Shut up you dirty clown pervert!” she yelled and slammed the door shut. Hisoka was still able to get a glimpse of that pretty bright pink blush that was burning away on the girl’s skin before she departed. He sighed dreamily to himself, she was way too easy to read through.

The sound of Illumi stirring from his sleep from the sound of the sheets brought Hisoka’s attention back to the bed. He got up from his chair and brought it over to the bed to face Illumi as he awoke.

As Illumi’s eyes were shyly opening up to the brightly lit lamp in the room he found himself being engulfed in an unfamiliar scent. It was a fruity smell. It felt like Illumi was trapped in a bowl full of candies on Halloween day.

“Afternoon sleepy-head~”

The raven’s eyes shot open at the voice. He sat up with such quickness that the blood in his body hadn’t enough time to reach his skull and he was falling right back down on the bed.

“Careful you just got stitched back together. Don’t want to bust your head open again do we?”

Illumi groaned as he rubbed his head. It was quite literally throbbing right now. He could feel his pulse shooting around.

“What happened?” he asked as he was trying to recall his memories. The last thing he remembers is fighting Hisoka then being hit in the head so hard that he couldn’t quite focus and now he’s here.

“I hit you with _Nen_.”

“ _Nen_?”

“As I thought, you don’t know it at all.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a technique that allows you to use and manipulate your own life energy. It can also be referred to as Aura. I applied some to my leg before I kicked you to stun you. I went a bit overboard and had to bring you back here so a good friend of mines could heal you.”

Illumi was still a bit confused about this whole _Nen_ thing but he was grateful to be alive. If there was some technique out there that allowed Hisoka to take him out so easily why hasn’t his Father or grandfather taught him yet. Just the thought of how high the probability of someone beating him if they knew _Nen_ in any of past missions sent a few shivers down his back. Luckily for him his first experience was with Hisoka.

That leads Illumi to a peculiar question in mind.

“Why did you save me?”

Hisoka gave a small smile, “You, my precious little fruit, haven’t ripened yet. I’ll pick you when I’m ready.”

Okay, now Illumi is creeped out. Yeah, Hisoka was someone he was interested in at first but that went from curiosity to wanting to kill the boy to now wanting to get as faraway as he possibly can from the crazy talking magician.

“You must be tired.” Hisoka said as he got up from the chair and walked over to the lamp he had lit on his desk to turn it off, “Get some rest so we can fight again tomorrow.”

Before Illumi could offer a response Hisoka was already out the door and closing it shut behind him leaving Illumi in his silent and a pitch-black room. Illumi reluctantly forced himself to relax in the stranger’s room letting the overbearing smell of candy engulf his body and nostrils. He might as well get some sleep because he knows next thing tomorrow his father will be questioning him about his absence. There’s no doubt the butlers have informed the man of the fight and disappearance.

He sighed, might as well deal with that tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished aot anime and manga within two weeks and idk what to do now. anyone wanna recommend any new animes??

**Author's Note:**

> always vote and comment hunters !


End file.
